Smother Me
by Enigma Ladies
Summary: ‘Wait.’ Hermione suddenly thought. ‘This is a dream! Of course Draco doesn’t feel that way!’ And then dream Hermione laughed as the REAL one woke up. Songfic...sorta. LUVES ya! R&R! Rated T for slight language stoof.


**Disclaimer: Alas we have escaped the dungeon and are attempting the new operation steal DracoXHermione with the help of members from The Used (which we also kidnapped and placed microchips in their brains in order to control them), and yet for some reason we get the strange feeling we're being watched. -looks around- OMG JK ROWLING IS AFTER US AGAIN!! NOOO! Not the PITCHFORK! IT HURRRRTS! DAMN she still owns Harry Potter and all that CRAP! And the kicker; SHE FREED THE USED! WE OWN NOTHING AGAIN!! RAWWWWWWWWWWR!**

**Enjoy the story, folks. Ya'll come back now, ye hear? Lawl. Anyway, this was written by Genie, inspired by Lera and The Used. Rock on everyone. Bia bia. BLARBY!**

Smother Me

* * *

"OPEN UP!" Hermione screamed as she slapped her hands on the heavy door. "Open this door and give me my wand RIGHT. NOW!"

"Give it a rest, Granger." A voice drawled from behind her. "They're doing this just to piss you off and get back at me for ditching them last Saturday."

The pretty brunette turned slowly, her eyes ablaze with anger, "SHUT IT, Malfoy!" she sneered, "You're probably loving this, eh?"

Draco looked around the tiny dungeon room and back at the fuming girl, "No, not really." He sat down against the wall across from the door and smiled a half smirk up at her, "Though if you stop yelling it wouldn't be half so bad. You're giving me a headache."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but stopped. 'Wow,' she thought, 'He actually didn't try to insult me. Huh, guess there's a first time for everything.' She crossed her arms over her stomach to ward off a bit of the cold, "So why'd you ditch them?"

He shrugged, "Had better things to do than torture first years."

"Wow." She replied with heavy sarcasm, then smiled, "That's a first, coming from you."

Draco scowled at her, "Hush, Granger," he put his hands behind his head and stretched his legs out. His toes almost touched her feet. "I'm not all about hurting people. So stop assuming. It makes you an ass."

"HA!" Hermione laughed, scooting away from Draco's feet. 'Merlin's beard, this is a tiny room,' she thought. "I'm sure Malfoy, that's why you've been a jerk to me the past six years."

"That's because you're a VERY easy target." Draco sighed and closed his silvery eyes, "Being a mudblood genius and all."

"Stop calling me that." She snapped.

"Whatever." Draco yawned and opened one eye to peer up at her, "You may want to sit down. We're going to be in here all night."

Hermione pouted, but slid to the floor against the wall next to the door. She was trying to stay away from Draco, but it was impossible; the dungeon room was just too small. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but the damp walls and cold air chilled her to the bone, and soon she was shivering. Opening one eye very slowly, she glanced at Draco. When she saw his eyes closed, she opened both of hers and studied him.

His head was leaned back against the wall, stretching the soft skin on his thin neck. His blond hair fell away from his face, accenting his strong features. His chest moved up and down slowly and he looked utterly relaxed. 'Huh,' Hermione thought, 'He's actually very attractive when he's not being a jerk.'

"Enjoying the view, Granger?" He muttered suddenly. Hermione bit back a groan and looked away, wondering how he knew she had been looking at him. She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around legs. 'It's so freakin' cold down here,' she thought as she shivered uncontrollably.

"God, Granger, you're insufferable." Draco sighed. She looked back at him with a blink. He hadn't moved an inch and his eyes were still closed, "Get over here. If you die from hypothermia, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Um…" Hermione shrank back. The handsome blond sighed angrily and opened his eyes to shoot a glare at her.

"Get over here beside me. I'm not going to touch you, trust me. Just being near someone will make you warmer." He closed his eyes again, "Geez, surely you knew that. I thought you were supposed to be a genius or something."

Hermione grumbled to herself and shuffled over, settling beside him against the wall. She pulled her legs up and sat as she had before, wishing she could lie down. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'It's just going to be a looooong night.' She closed her eyes and willed sleep to over take her. And surprisingly, it did.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione dreamt she was in the center of the Great Hall. The tables and benches had been pushed to the side and the room had been decorated in lavish colors. She was wearing a beautiful blue and silver strapless gown, her brown hair pulled up in an elaborate fashion. She was alone and so very cold. Wrapping her arms around herself, she fought back tears. And then a warm hand touched her bare shoulder. She turned to find Draco in a black suit, blue vest, and silver shirt smiling warmly at her. She blinked up at him and he pulled her towards the center of the room, where he placed her left hand on his shoulder and took her right hand in his left. He put his right hand on her waist and pulled her close. And then he began to sing, very softly as he began to dance.

"Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time. Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine. Just hold me tight, lay by my side, let me be the one who calls you baby all the time." Draco smiled at her as he finished the first verse. Hermione blushed. 'I know this song,' she thought as he pulled her closer. She instinctively put her head on his shoulder, hiding her face against his neck, and listened as he continued to sing.

"I found my place, in the world, could stare at your face for the rest of my days," Hermione's heart tightened at his words. 'Surely he can't really feel that,' she thought. His arm tightened around her waist, "Now I can breathe, turn my insides out, and smother me. Warm and alive I'm all over you, would you smother me? Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone…"

'Wait.' Hermione suddenly thought. 'This is a dream! Of course Draco doesn't feel that way!' And then dream Hermione laughed as the _real_ one woke up.

But.

She still heard singing.

"I hold my breath and lose the feeling that I'm on my own…"

Hermione almost opened her eyes but caught herself. It was warm. And her head was on something soft. Draco's lap. 'Huh?' she thought as she felt him playing with her hair. One of his arms was draped lightly over her shoulders. And he was singing. She kept still and pretended to sleep so she could know if he was truly singing to her, or just in general.

"Hold me too tight," he sang softly and rubbed her shoulder very softly, "stay by my side, and let me be the one who calls you baby all the time."

'Oh my God…' Hermione realized in awe, 'he's actually singing…to me.'

"I found my place, in the world, could stare at your face for the rest of my days. Now I can breathe, turn my insides out, and smother me. Warm and alive I'm all over you, would you smother me? Smother me? Smother me? Smother me…" his voice trailed off to a whisper that was barely audible, "When I'm alone, time goes so slow. I need you here with me. And how my mistakes, have made your heart break, still I need you here with me. So baby I, baby I'm here…"

Hermione's heart squeezed and she fought the urge to turn around and hug him. 'Who knew he could be so sweet…' She fought back a smile and then froze as Draco moved. Hot breath hit her cheek seconds before soft lips brushed against her smooth skin. 'I think my heart just stopped,' she thought happily. She heard Draco sigh as he leaned back. And then Hermione got an idea…

"Now I can breathe, turn my insides out, and smother me…" she sang in a whisper. Draco froze, "Warm and alive I'm all over you, would smother me? Now I can breathe, turn my insides out, and smother me. Warm and alive I'm all over you, would you smother me? Smother me?"

"Smother me…" Draco sang softly. Hermione smiled.

"Smother me," she sang as Draco sang with her.

"Smother me," She joined in for the final stanza and they sang together.

"Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time…Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time…Let me be the one who calls you baby…" Draco stroked her hairs as Hermione drew random designs on his arm that was across her chest. They both smiled and finished the song looking into each other's eyes, "…the one who calls you baby…"

**

* * *

**

We will not be continuing this story. It is finished. Done. COMPLETE! FINITO! So please don't ask us to write more. We ended it like this for a reason. So YOU the reader can end like you want in your pretty little heads, which we love so much. -cuddles the readers- You guys make us! Luves!

**Also, if you haven't figured it out by the title and the fact that we were talking about The Used in the disclaimer, the song is Smother Me by The Used. If you haven't heard it, here is a link to it on Youtube! Enjoy!! /watch?vkViQxH1v9v0 (copy and paste with www . youtube . com in front of it but without spaces...wouldn't show up right in here, sorry, had to do it like that :P)LUUUUUUUUVES!**


End file.
